wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
My Biggest Fan
"My Biggest Fan" is the second half of the first episode of the second season of Wayside. Synopsis When Myron realizes Mr. Kidswatter doesn't even know his name, he looks for someone else to recognize as his idol. Plot The episode begins with Myron giving a presentation about his hero, Mr. Kidswatter, admiring him for his great power, speed, and communication skills. Myron states that someday he hopes to be powerful and important the same way Mr. Kidswatter is, but everyone else in the class doesn't seem to understand Myron's presentation. Mrs. Jewls thanks Myron for his report, but Myron states he isn't done, showing his scrapbook full of Kidswatter memories, as well as bootleg recordings of his P.A. announcements, which he subsequently remixed. Myron, however, hears Kidswatter calling for him, and leaves the room to aid him. Myron sees Mr. Kidswatter struggling with the door, and opens it for him. Mr. Kidswatter shrugs it off, and continues into his office, where Myron helps him with coffee, tea, grooming, and paperwork. Mr. Kidswatter thanks Myron for the help, continuing to use the wrong names, and falls asleep. Myron, glad to be with his hero, photographs himself and Kidswatter, and places it in his scrapbook, which is now getting full. Todd looks in amazement at the scrapbook, and states that Myron must be running out of room, but Myron points out that he's running out of room in his locker, which is filled to the brim with Kidswatter memorabilia. Todd, however, worries about Myron idolizing Mr. Kidswatter too much, bringing out how often he can't even get his name right, and Dana and Maurecia agree, stating that Mr. Kidswatter doesn't appreciate Myron enough. Myron, however, points out that he always gets the "M" right, so they decide to take him back to the office for a test. In the principal's office, Maurecia wakes up Kidswatter, asking him to answer a simple question. Mr. Kidswatter is startled when awoken, and falls out of his seat, assisted by Myron. Maurecia then asks him what Myron's name is, and he hesitates a while, occasionally getting hints from the other students, before settling on "Lawrence." Myron, devastated that he failed to even get the "M," runs away screaming. He decides to trash all his Kidswatter memorabilia, but Maurecia, Dana, and Todd state that he can find a new hero, and decide to introduce him to their own. Maurecia introduces him to the action super-star Annie Wheeler, but Myron claims he needs someone more exciting. Dana introduces him to Melville Louis Kossuth Dewey, founder of the Dewey Decimal system, but Myron doesn't find him interesting at all. Todd tries introducing him to his own hero, Lieutenant Logic, but Myron says no one cares about logic anyway, and has others audition to be his hero. In the auditorium, Myron asks Louis to show him what he has, but Louis is confused by what's going on. Myron asks him to make a more heroic entrance, which Louis accomplishes, but he asks why Myron wants that. Myron explains that he needs a new powerful, important hero, but Louis states he was only in the cafeteria to change a light bulb. Maurecia pushes him off stage, and brings in Miss Mush, who prepared a hero sandwich for Myron. Myron takes a bite of it, and asks what's in it, and Miss Mush explains it's mostly wet sand with a little mayonnaise, but Myron, who dislikes mayonnaise, asks for someone else. He sees a cow, who moos, and considers her for a call-back, saying they'll stay in touch. In the principal's office, Mr. Kidswatter struggles without Myron's help, flipping over his mirror, and getting no coffee or donuts. He remarks that something is wrong, but isn't sure what. In the auditorium, Myron reviews John, Rondi, Stephen, Mrs. Jewls, and the geography teacher's performances, but rejects all of them. However, when everything seems hopeless, he hears Kidswatter calling for help, as he appears on stage, asking for his own hero. Myron asks for the name of said hero, and Mr. Kidswatter states that it's Lawrence, but the name doesn't ring a bell for Myron. Myron states he needs to find Lawrence, to make him his own hero, but Dana, Maurecia, and Todd point out that he's Lawrence. Myron, realizing he's Kidswatter's hero, his own hero, and his own biggest fan, decides to help Kidswatter get some donuts, as Kidswatter begins messing up his new name. Characters *Mr. Kidswatter *Myron *Cows *Incidental 012 *Incidental 011 *Incidental 008 *Incidental 019 *Incidental 019's family *French couple *Mrs. Jewls's fish *Eric Bacon *Eric Ovens *Eric Fry *Todd *Yodana *John *Leslie *Joe *Elizabeth *Bebe *Rondi *Maurecia *Fluffy *Stephen *Shari *Mrs. Jewls *Annie Wheeler (mentioned) *Melville Louis Kossuth Dewey (mentioned) *Lieutenant Logic (mentioned) *Louis *Miss Mush *Geography teacher Transcript Read a transcript for "My Biggest Fan" here. Trivia *Rondi brushing her teeth is a callback to "Todd Falls in Love." *The locker contains memorabilia from a number of earlier episodes, including the Wizz-O-Matic from "Best Friendzzz," the yo-yo from "Kindergarten King," the clown disguise from "Oh, Great Leader," and a hat he wears in Wayside: The Movie. The ice skates and microphone are references to a number of different episodes. Gallery See a gallery for "My Biggest Fan" here. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes